The Blood Mage
by CodeNameDarkness
Summary: A man dressed in strange robes awakes in a desert dazed and confused. The blood mage must find a way back, or maybe he might just learn to live in the world he's in. (Based on my YT series, Let's Play Minecraft FTW)


**Well… this is now a thing I suppose. Hopefully this will help me kickstart my project at least a little bit… I suppose we'll see. Anyways I hope you enjoy this, so just R &R I suppose, and let's get on with this.**

When I awoke I was immediately confronted by the harsh daylight of what seemed to be the early morning. I looked around to see if I couldn't find out what was going on, what I saw almost made me want to just give up. I was in a desert, fan-frickin-tastic, this was juuuust what I wanted.

I stood up and dusted myself off and climbed to the top of a sand dune. I did have some amount of gratitude to the world as there was abundant vegetation and even a water source. "At least I won't die straight away," I said, a little surprised at how alien my own voice sounded. I shrugged it off "I can draw out my suffering for a while." I frowned. I didn't want to speak aloud, but for some reason I couldn't just think, it was almost like I was there to entertain some sort of live audience. I thought of how crazy that sounded and decided that this was my life now, might as well make the most of it.

I knew if I wanted to live I would need three basic essentials, food, water, and shelter. Luckily I awoke a short distance away from a river, and I also spotted a few pigs a short distance away, the only thing I didn't have was a shelter. I looked to the sky and saw that the sun was about straight above me. "Noon." I said with a slight look of concern, I had a bad feeling of what would happen when the night arrived. I immediately got to work, there were several trees scattering the land, so I knew what my shelter would be made of.

I walked up to the nearest tree and began to punch it down. That might sound weird to commonfolk, but the higher minecraftians understand that this is a very common practice. I crafted the wood into planks and started constructing a wooden cube that, while primitive, served its purpose. As I placed the final block (the door) the sun set. I knew that I was far from safe in this strange land, but I knew I would make it. However I knew I wouldn't want to survive if I couldn't live as I had in a previous life. I am a blood mage, I need a laboratory to work in, and nothing else will suffice. For now, however, this will work. This land is a block, ready to be shaped in the image I saw fit. While I was not happy I felt as if I could learn to enjoy this place.

*Grooooooan* I sighed as I heard a noise that sounded all too familiar. "Maybe this won't be as enjoyable as I thought." I looked through the small holes in the door that served as a window, what I saw did not make me happy. "Damn zombies." I said with a look of disgust. "A creature like you does not deserve to walk among the living." I opened the door and started to punch the zombie to death, unfortunately that was the easiest part of the night.

Around midnight I felt myself going crazy from the darkness. I had found coal after mining with a pickaxe I had put together with scraps of wood, but I had no way to actually make a torch with it. I needed some more wood, however, I am very impatient, so instead of waiting until morning, I went out at night… with no armor… or weapon… I'm not very smart.

I ran outside ready to punch down the nearest tree, when I saw her. A witch, meaning I was screwed. Of course I knew this was a good idea, but I had no idea _how_ good it would be. Of course by good I mean bad, I was immediately poisoned, and slowed, it wasn't looking good. I knew I had to run, the wood didn't matter anymore, I needed to get inside if I wanted to survive this. I ran, there was no stopping me, it was run or die, and die was not on my to do list for today. I rounded the corner barely missed by a skeleton's arrow shot by a skeleton who had just joined the party. I opened the door as fast as I possibly could, and slammed it shut even faster. After that there was silence, all of the noises blocked out by the walls of my small shelter on the riverside. I was weak and tired, I could feel my life was almost all gone, so I did the only thing I could, and let myself fall into the sweet embrace of slumber. Hopefully things would be better in the morning.

 **Yay the end and I know it's not much, but there's an explanation for that. This is based on my Minecraft Let's Play series on youtube, so I can only write what I've done. I don't have much of a channel right now, so I want to try and reach out to the world with my words. Please check out my channel which you can find on youtube by searching CodeNameDarknesss. I would really appreciate that.**


End file.
